


The Dream Catcher

by FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Bucky Barnes, Did I forget to mention that?, Fake Marriage, Green Card AU, I apologise for my shitty tags, I'm Not Ashamed, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST SHARON STOP RUINING THE MOMENTS!, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Multi, Sexual tention, Sharon Carter Bashing, Steve has stopped being an idiot, Steve stop being an idiot, did I forget to add mutual pinning?, gods damn it, sad natasha, slightly OOC, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare/pseuds/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare
Summary: Steve at 28 makes the decision to marry Natasha for Bucky. He hasn't met her until she walks down the aisle saying their "I Do's." He plans on waiting for an extra month before filing for a divorce, but trouble comes knocking on his door two months after the wedding, and they scramble to make their love look real. Not working as planned Natasha faces being deported and feels she has no hope. Steve blames himself for not trying after marrying her to see if a relationship could work, even if it would've been a friendship, not to mention feeling guilty for wanting the divorce knowing their marriage was the only reason she could stay and he was so close to giving that away. What's worse is he learns from her why she needed to run away from Russia and it isn't pretty.





	1. I Do

**Author's Note:**

> All translations came from Google. I apologise in advance if they are wrong.
> 
> мой ангел ~ Russian for "my angel"

**Bucky POV**

 

I walked into the small bathroom to find a pacing bride muttering to herself. "I hope you aren't getting cold feet now..." I said watching her stiffen and turn around to face me. Her beautiful red hair was pulled up with only a few curls left loose to frame her face. Her green eyes glistening with tears that threatened to escape, her bottom lips wobbling just the slightest while she tried not to lose control. "Nat, what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth and let it all come out, "What if he doesn't say yes? What happens if they don't approve the marriage? What if Alexei finds me... I can't go back, James... I'm scared..." She said walking towards me looking for some form of peace. Most of that stuff was a possibility, but the only one I could promise was that Steve would say yes. "How do you know for sure..." She said staring the tears away.

"Because I know Steve." I say holding my flesh arm out for her with a smirk, "You ready now?" She braved it with a nod and I could feel her arm holding onto mine for dear life. It reminded me of the first time I met her bruised and bloody back then by holding onto me as an anchor all the same. I heard the music begin and the door opened and I let her lead us in a slow walk. Sam was standing with a friend of his, Sam, who whistled under his breath. Steve stole a peak I could tell and didn't seem to be breathing.  _Natasha tends to do that mate, get used to it._ I mentally told him knowing he couldn't hear me.

We reached the end in no time and I handed her over to Steve whispering my thanks to him before standing on the Maid of Honour side. I almost let her make me wear a dress but I finally got her to let me wear a tux by telling her Steve would take one look at me in the dress and fall on his knees begging to marry me because I pilled my dress off better than she pulled hers. I only exaggerated a little bit, though I was far more comfortable in my tux, I still had the sass of a perfect bridesmaid. I stood by as they exchanged the common vows, took them long enough too. Finally, we'd come to the I do's.

"I do..." Natalia said voice cracking, betraying her blank face with her far away look.

Next, it was Steve's turn and I thought for a moment that he wouldn't say the words or sign the paper. Then he did, "I do."

 

So far so good.

* * *

 

**3 weeks later**

I walked into Natasha's studio apartment I got for her in my name. I sat down on the old couch watching her shakingly walk around to pour us tea. She had her hair up in a messy bun and still wore her wedding rings, but for the most part, she and Steve didn't talk to one another. I tended to make appearances to her place often having a connection that Steve would never understand but also so I could reassure myself that she was safe and happy. Well not happy yet but I'd settle for contentment. She moved over to me with two cups handing me mine, "Thank you, Natalia."

"How has your week been мой ангел (my angel)?" She asked me using the name she gave me after I got her out of Russia.

Fiddling with the rim of my teacup I sigh, "SSDD" (Same Shit Different Day from Stephen Kings "Dreamcatcher")

"Quoting your favourite movie are you?" She asked me taking a small sip of her tea, "Oh and I just remembered I got a job as a waitress at a restaurant not far from here."

I shook my head smiling brightly back at her. "Adjusting well?"

"Course," She said lying through her teeth. She was on edge, she had every right to be the moment Steve walked away from that church. She was afraid she'd have to go back. I was afraid I'd have to add her name to the list of people I've disappointed. Steve was probably the only person I knew of who was fine with things the way they were. Though to be honest his mother did die of breast cancer recently and I hadn't told him the whole truth about Natalia, even told him her name was Natasha instead. "Are you scared James?"

I looked her straight in the eyes, I knew I should feed her bullshit about how everything would be fine but I couldn't do it. So I told her the truth, "Always Natalia."


	2. Arms Around Somebody Else

**Steve POV**

I sat across the table from Sharon she was flipping through the menu. She had her hair straightened her face shown in a golden frame. I could consider this a date with the way she leaned over the table to whisper things in my ear, or the very revealing dress she wore to help push up her breasts. I actually took her out tonight so I could talk about our relationship or whatever it was we were doing when my thoughts were interrupted by her question. "Do you think I could get the cheese, olives, and onions off the greek salad?" She asked, an utterly stupid question in my opinion but I just shrugged it off with an 'ask the waiter' looking down my own menu just to stop staring at her deceiving chest.

As if on cue a woman walked up to our table asking with a soft lulling voice I faintly recognised, "Hello, welcome to The Greek Palace. Can I start you off with some drinks? Do you have any questions?" I refused to look up from my menu while waiting for Sharon to ask her silly question. 

"Yes, umm sweet tea for me and I was wondering could I get the Greek Salad without olives, cheese, and onions? I'm trying to watch my figure..."

"Sweet Tea got it." And then I recognised it, that voice, my head shot up to look at those familiar red curls. "I'd have to ask the kitchen staff but I think we could work something out... I'll tell you the answer when I come with your drinks. Anything for you sir?"

She turned to face me and my heart stopped. She looked stressed but still beautiful even though she tried to hide the bags under her eyes, "J-just water for me." She nodded writing down my order when my eyes few to the hand holding her notepad wedding ring shinning back at me. "Nice ring. Lucky guy?"

"I don't think he'd use those words exactly." She said turning away, "I'll be back in a moment." Once she was gone I looked across the table at my date my entire reason for asking her here out the window. She, from what I could tell, didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"You stuttered. Was she that hot?" Sharon asked and I looked at her a deer in headlights but she couldn't tell to busy looking for a backup option.

"No I was just caught by surprise I thought you two were going to talk about how hard it is to lose weight. Didn't realise it was my turn to order that's all." Sharon nodded and I took it as a good sign looking for Natasha feeling immediately feeling guilty for not putting too much into the fake marriage as she apparently did.

Minutes later a tall brunette came to the table with a pulled smile. "Sorry your waitress is on a lunch break so I'll be taking care of you. Your tea..." She said placing the cup in front of Sharon, "Oh and you can get the salad with anything you want or don't want on it." She said placing the water glass in front of me glancing between us narrowing her eyes at me like she caught me stealing seconds from the snack bar. "May I take your order?"

"Then the Greek Salad the way I told the other waitress I like it," Sharon said handing her menu over to the new waitress. I did the same ordering a normal gyro special. Once the waitress walked away my date pitched in with a nasty comment, "Now why the hell would she take a lunch break while she had a table full? Seriously is she that much of a disrespectful idiot." Sharon stopped with a huff pulling out her phone to no doubt give the restaurant a bad review on their site. I turned instead looking out the window at the rain when I saw her again apparently "lunch break" meant pacing in the parking lot getting soaked by the storm. I focused on figuring out what she was doing rather than listening to Sharon's next rant. She was shaking, probably from the wet cold atmosphere. Her hair was also let down and stuck to her pale skin then I saw her face. It looked red and irritated like she'd been crying, or that could be my imagination, hard to tell through the tinted window. My suspicions confirmed when she wiped her cheeks with her palm. He'd thought it would be good for the both of them.

_Get married._

_Get citizenship._

_Get money for the gallery._

_Never see each other again._

I guessed three out of four wasn't so bad and I'd crossed that line bringing Sharon here for our date. Maybe I should've asked Bucky where she worked. I inwardly cursed myself for being too cowardly to ask about her hoping Bucky would bring her up in the conversation or waiting for her to just show up at Buck's maybe even Sam's place guess she'd stayed away like I wanted her to.

Soon the food came and Natasha was gone. I'd finished before Sharon who wasn't really interested in the food. "Dessert, my place or yours?"

 

* * *

 

 

I couldn't do it. I couldn't for once bring myself to invite Sharon over to fuck my stress away. Because once I thought about it I saw Natasha out in the rain crying and ice went through my veins. Sharon didn't like that one bit, threatened to fuck Brock her co-worker instead. Not that I really minded what with my brain currently being preoccupied. So I drove home alone laying down on the couch to watch something on the telly. An hour or so later I got a call from Bucky. "Buck?"

"They got Natasha." was all he said and I was off the couch grabbing my coat.

"When I saw her a couple hours ago..." I replied locking up my doors.

"And apparently they saw  _you_..." Bucky sneared on the other end I could hear honking in the background and I ran down my driveway to Bucky's navy blue Handa. I clicked end call on my phone climbing in the passenger seat.

"Buck..."

"Yes, Steve?" He said and I noticed the white of his knuckles no doubt holding the steering wheel in e death grip.

"I'm sorry when did they...?" I said softly buckling my seatbelt.

"Sharon... Steve, you were on a date with Sharon and they saw you... You damned fool."

"Hey! I married Natasha with the agreement that we weren't monogamous-"

"Well, you should've told her that!" He yelled at me for once since third grade he yelled at me, "She asked about you every week Steve. Asked about the gallery, your mum, which I had to tell her about her death by the way. She made sure you were doing well and stayed away because she thought you may have needed space. She asked me to tell her when you were ready to build a relationship, friendship, any kind of bond with her. She wore that god damned ring everywhere and never went on a single date, not that she was ready for that... God fucking damn it where is your ring!?!" My eyes widened and I fished it out of my jean pockets. "I called Sam. He is using his connections to try and get her out while they investigate. Which means you'll need to have her live with you got it?"

I held my hands up in surrender making sure he was done, "Jesus Buck calm down..."

"I will not calm down Steven Grant Rogers. And so help me if she gets deported I will never speak to you again." He looked over at me for just a moment. eyes cold and dark like a beast released from its cage. "держаться на наталии (Hold on Natalia)"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translations.  
> I apologise.
> 
> держаться на наталии "Hold on Natalia"
> 
> Next Chapter will be posted 12/14/17 around 1 pm.


	3. Truth Is Like Blood Underneath Your Fingernails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY NATASHA POV!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. I may post tomorrow if there is still free access to this site.
> 
> The lullaby Natasha mutters to herself in Russian is just the song "Sweets Dreams Are Made Of These."

**Natasha Pov**

 

I lay there on the cold floor in the dark. The only noise is the sound of my shivered cries. They gave me one phone call and instead of Steve, which would've looked better, I called Bucky. I hold up my left hand in the dark wanting to take the ring off in utter anger, but understanding that it would be the first thing they noticed I let the shameful metal mark me further. I know I'm going back, even if Bucky says that's not an option. I blink my tears away letting them fall, they probably wouldn't be able to tell seeing the rest of her was soaked once they picked her up.

 

_I paced back and forth counting my breath._

_One... Two... In... Out... One..._

_Steve._

_It was him, I'd never forget that face, not in a million years. They could've been siblings, at least I could've convinced myself of that if she hadn't been wearing that tiny dress that screamed: "You're getting lucky tonight." He didn't even wear the ring and that look of utter shame when he saw me like a bad mistake he made in middle school came to hunt his adult self. I didn't even notice when I started crying until I wiped the evidence away with my hands. That's when two figures appeared holding up badges. "Natasha Rogers? U.S. Immigration and Naturalization Services. I'm Agent Hill and this is my partner Agent Coulson you need to come with us..."_

_I walked forward eyes unblinking tears frozen in place. I felt like a dirty criminal arrested for something I couldn't fathom doing._

I shuddered in my cell pushing that memory away again. Turning my wet self to face the back wall and curl into a ball. Starting to whisper softly to myself losing all hope that this would ever work out. I could year blurred yelling so I raised my voice slightly.

 

Сладкие мечты сделаны из этих,

Кто я такой, чтобы не согласиться?

Я путешествую по миру

И семь морей каждый что-то ищет

Некоторые из них хотят использовать вас

Некоторые из них хотят привыкнуть к вам

Некоторые из них хотят оскорбить вас

Некоторые из них хотят подвергнуться насилию

 

The next thing I knew the lights turned on and I had to blink my eyes to adjust to the sudden change. I could hear crowded footsteps storming down the stairs towards the cells what I didn't expect was to hear Steve and Bucky yelling at the Agents. I stood up wiping my cheeks further backing myself into the corner my clothes still dripping against the floor. I stared back at the cell bars watching as the Agents, Sam, Bucky, and Steve emerge into my view. 

I'm frozen, they were unlocking and opening my cell door. I couldn't believe it, maybe this is the last goodbye thing. It still didn't make sense I looked at the three men there to see me. I noticed Bucky elbow Steve in the side and I admit it made me feel a little better about the situation. "We... You're coming home... babe..."

I listened to Steve unsure what he meant by home. Bucky must have sensed my unease and explained further, "Natasha you are allowed to come home while they investigate..." By the end of it, James was signalling with his eyes towards Steve. I thought about what I wanted to do. I wanted to run to James and hide from the world, but James wasn't my fake husband, Steve was so I'd have to manage running to him instead. I did running straight for him wrapping my arms around his waist hiding my head in his chest. 

Everything after that was a blur.

 

* * *

 

 

"You two need to live here together. I'll swing by your place and bring over some of your clothes, Nat. They're watching you so that means you need to stay away from now until they are done no more-"

"I now Buck!" Steve said as I glanced at the both of them. They must still be in contact, not that I cared.  _Yeah, right you want to know what he was going to say and you want to be in contact with Steve too._ The voice in the back of my head countered.

"Could I take a shower?" I said interrupting the conversation I'd just finished tuning out of. Steve nodded walking me to the guest one telling me to wait there for a moment. I looked inside the small space expecting to see some more feminine stuff considering the blonde he was with at the restaurant. But there was nothing, no sign that anyone spent time here. Steve came back handing me a towel, shirt, and the spare soaps he had in stock, "Thank you I won't take long..." I said before closing the door behind me.


	4. If We Tried

**Steve Pov**

Natasha closed the door to the bathroom leaving me and Bucky alone to talk for the time being. Which I dreaded while walking back down the hall. "So you and Sharon..."

"So far only friends with benefits. I was going to ask her if we should start considering a romantic relationship but Natasha showed up as our waiter." I said leaning against the hallway frame.

"You think you'd be able to hold off while the investigation is ongoing?" Bucky said leaning back against my couch arms crossed over his chest. "And that could if they are trying to get this over with taking 3 months... Now if they are taking their sweet time about it it could last a year. So tell me, Steve, can you do this for me?"

"Why don't you do this?"

"I didn't marry her."

"Why not Buck," I said moving towards him slowly.

"Because I was in a Russian POW camp, Steve. They would've thought that my marrying her was part of my brainwashing... They wouldn't have approved it and she would be where I was Punk, and it's not a pretty place."

"I'm starting to think that she is-"

"Steve be careful, the water stopped." Bucky warned me and I listened to the almost silent patter of feet. "Just try, she's a good friend Steve even if that's all she'll ever be for you." He said and I watched him walk out my front door, "I'll be here around 9 am tomorrow with her stuff so answer your door Punk." And with that, he left and Natasha walked past me drying her red curls with the towel. She was dressed in one of my big shirts that went down to her mid-thigh.

"Your sweatpants didn't fit around my waist so I placed them on your bed folded up neatly." I nodded my head trying not to look down at her pasty and very curvy legs. "Where'd Bucky go?"

"He went home." I groaned walking into the kitchen. "Coffee or tea?"

"I prefer tea." She answered me from in the living room and I began boiling the water, "I didn't notice a guest room, so I'll sleep on the couch." She yelled again while I searched the cabinets for some leaf packets. I found a couple I had saved in the back of it all. I walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room to show her the options and find the young redhead curled in a ball on the sofa eyes closed light with a soft snore. 

"Guessing you won't need the tea until morning..." I said placing the bags on the side table moving over to get her one of my mother's quilts draping it over her sleeping form. I then walk back in the kitchen turning of the shove and dumping the water down the drain. Afterwards, I showered and went to my own bed.

* * *

  **4:37 am**

I woke up with a jolt sweat stuck my hair against my skin. My whole body shook and the images of the war ran through my head. I stumbled then out of my bed and towards the bathroom to take an ice shower. Once finished with it I walked out quietly tiptoeing around to my kitchen looking for something to make once my new roommate/wife woke up. Which happened to be sooner than I expected...

"Turn around slowly..." The raspy feminine voice said.

"Natasha...?" I replied raising my hands letting my towel drop.

"Steve!" She placed one of the kitchen knives back on the counter, "What are you doing in the kitchen at this hour?"

"Can I pick my towel up now?" I asked looking behind me at the redhead.

"Sure, we should go grocery shopping later today... You have no food and if they are watching us it would look good to whoever is following us... I'll pay..."

"You don't have to..." I said turning around to find her young and beautiful. This time she wasn't made to look pretty, in fact to most she would look worn down. But there she was red curls, curvy figure, white porcelain skin, plump kissable lips, and all wrapped up in my tee shirt. "Yeah later... How about tea?"


	5. Little Do You Know

_PREVIOUSLY:_ "You don't have to..." I said turning around to find her young and beautiful. This time she wasn't made to look pretty, in fact to most she would look worn down. But there she was red curls, curvy figure, white porcelain skin, plump kissable lips, and all wrapped up in my tee shirt. "Yeah later... How about tea?"

 

* * *

 

**Natasha POV**

I stood by the stove boiling a pot of water for the tea while Steve searched through the cabinets for something. After a few moments of his hushed whispers and pacing between each of the cupboards and I finally asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Something to eat." He replied absently waving me off.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Steve, why is it you think I offered to buy the food once we go grocery shopping? You don't have anything other than roman, pasta sauce, and rice. Not to mention the spoiled milk." I said moving over to him to start closing the cabinets one by one. "So let's finish making the tea and wait for Bucky to come with my clothes..." I then hear the familiar sound of boiling water and turn the stove off quickly grabbing the tea packets placing them into the cups before pouring the water. "Does she know about me?" I asked taking the time to move that blonde off the back burner of my brain.

"What?" He asked and I was glad he wasn't facing me because my face betrayed my neutral voice. I then explained to him that I meant the girl he took to the Greek restaurant I used to work at. "Oh, no... She doesn't... We weren't..."

"Don't try to fool me, Steve, no girl wears a dress that revealing when going out with someone who's 'Just A Friend'."

"We aren't together... We just kind of had sex with each other..."

"I didn't need--" I was thankful that moment for Bucky's poor but welcomed knock on the door halting any further discussion. I practically ran to the front door opening it widely with a smile. "Bucky! Perfect timing!" I said grabbing the suitcase from his hands rolling it with me into the bathroom leaving the boys to talk with each other. As I stood there I tried to imagine how many times the blonde would wear the same shirt while I tried listening to the conversation the boys were having while unzipping the case with my clothes.

 

_Buck: She's wearing your Army shirt._

 

I scrambled pulling the shirt off me as though it was burning my skin.  **She** probably wore it dozens of times that's why he gave it to me to wear.

 

_Buck: You never let anyone wear that shirt. You don't even wear it anymore._

_Steve: I thought she'd feel more comfortable in it since it doesn't smell so strongly of me..._

_Buck: You're such a liar._

 

I stopped the shirt balled up in my hands before placing it down next to the suitcase carefully starting to lift up my clothes trying to figure out what would be best to wear.

 

_Buck: So on a more serious note Sharon-_

_Steve: Why does everyone want to talk about Sharon._

 

There it was the name of the blonde who was fucking my Fake husband.  **Sharon.** I officially hated the name and I didn't really know why. I could guess the was jealous but it didn't make sense I was his Fake wife I had no right to get protective. Yet I wanted to punch her barbie plastic face.  _He isn't mine._ I reminded myself grabbing my lacy red bra. But  _I wish he was._ I shook my head focusing on getting my bra on and listening in again.

 

_Steve: I'll text her that I want to end things. Will that finally get you to stop?_

_Bucky: Have you apologised?_

_Steve: What?_

_Bucky: Clearly she has broken my best friend. Steve, you used to apologise to the bullies who pushed you into lockers at grade school._

_Steve: Okay?..._

_Bucky: Natasha spent her night in jail. Was faced with being deported. You brought a date to the place that she worked..._

_Steve: I get it... I get it Buck, I'm just so fucking scared if they find her out what happens to us?_

 

I stopped in the middle of smoothing my white nearly see-through shirt. I was so focused on not going back I didn't think about what would happen to them. Bucky who got her out of Russia and was finally getting his memories back, his entire life was on the line. Steve was faulty but sweet none the less. He didn't deserve this to be married to a complete stranger, much less a broken one. I numbly started pulling up my tight skinny jeans and lacing up my hightop converse. Making a mental note to thank James for grabbing my toothbrush and deodorant.

 

_Steve: Why her Bucky?_

_Bucky: She's the reason I'm standing in front of you. Next time you see her scars ask her how she got them._

_Steve: Scars? That woman has perfect skin I don't think there's even a freckle on there._

_Bucky: Then you clearly haven't seen her back._

 

I froze looking back at the mirror foam covering my lips toothbrush hanging in my mouth. I fought the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes spitting out the foam rinsing my mouth with water. Afterwards, I walked out of the bathroom brushing my curls into loose waves looking at both the boys. "You ready Steve?"

 

* * *

 

 

I had Steve grab the cart while I walked into the store ahead of him walking backwards slowly allowing him to catch up, I couldn't help but smile at him. I found surprisingly that I liked having his undivided attention. Then he smiled back at me and I found yet again to my surprise that I  _loved_  seeing him smile and knowing I was the reason the smile was there. I found during our trip that he and I had similar tastes as well as the same teenager metabolism. I loved it, I was having fun, and the shocking part was this was such a mundane thing I didn't think anyone took joy in.

Everything was fine throughout the entire trip up until the end when, in the bakery section, Steve and I ran into the blonde again. She came over to Steve with a tiny pout the didn't quite reach her eyes. "Steve I got your text... Why do you want to stop things? I thought they were going so well..." I stood there silently clenching my hands into fists nails drawing blood from my skin. Then I noticed a man watching me through the glass door where the Ice Cream Cakes were.  _We are being watched..._ I remembered grabbing one of the cakes I walked over to where the two were ignoring her presence.

"I think this is it, soldier, you ready to check out?" I asked with a husky tone before finally looking up at him with frightened eyes.

"Excuse me I think you have the wrong cart lady. We were in the middle of a conversation and he wasn't in the Army so go run along and find the right cart. And don't interrupt me and my-"

"I'm your nothing," Steve said moving beside me gingerly about to take the cart when he for some reason thought better of it. 

"Excuse me? I know for a fact he was in the Army or did he not tell you that while you two were fucking once upon a time ago." Steve elbowed me in the side giving me a low hiss.

"Oh this is your sister? You never mentioned one! I'm sorry I was so rude, though you did interrupt..." I stopped listening and figured she took Steve's hiss for a 'sis...' "...You two should come to Tony Stark's big open party! He's opened his Stark tower and wants one night to party before looking for some new assistants for Stark industries."

I growled low and started moving the cart away towards the register my happy mood from earlier utterly ruined.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my gods, I hated writing the scene with Sharon, Steve, and Nat!
> 
> I honestly think Natasha deserves the world. Sharon can go fuck herself I'm done! But she did give Nat a job option.


	6. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll understand the Chapter's title by the end of this Chapter I promise. Okay, I'm giving Steve some of Chris Evans's tattoos.
> 
> {the tattoos}  
> The Taurus bull head on his left shoulder.  
> The word "Loyalty" on his right shoulder.  
> The Buddhist teaching quote.

**Steve POV**

I stood there in the doorway to my kitchen watching the small, fiery redhead start putting away the food we just bought. She'd been like this since Sharon came over to me to talk about our text breakup.  _If we could even call it that since we weren't in a relationship._

"You going to aid me?" She asked with a bite to her words. That broke me out of my trance and I moved around her keeping a safe distance while still helping her. I finally moved close trapping her between me and the counter.

"What's wrong Natasha? You seem angry..." I asked thinking back to her growling during our ride home.

"Nothing Steve."

"Is it Sharon?" I guessed.

She looked away from me and gave the response, "The ice cream will melt."

"Then you better hurry up and answer is it something Sharon did?" 

"No," She said and I watched her stare blankly at the ice cream. Even with a blank stare, her face spoke volumes.

"Natasha..." I was about to plead further.

"Sister you mean." So that was it! She didn't like Sharon calling her sister. I hadn't liked it either if I was being honest. No brother would swell with pride seeing her in small form dwarfed in my Army shirt. Neither would a brother think of kissing that smile off her lips like I did in the store. "She thinks I'm your sister because she doesn't know the truth. I'm a dirty secret about to fuck up your life." I sighed moving my hand to cup her cheek.

"You aren't a  _dirty_ secret Natasha. And you aren't fucking up my life. Anyways Bucky knows, Sam knows, my mum knew all the people who were important in my life know about you. She was a bed partner. She wasn't a friend heck we talked so little to one another she thought you were my sister." I said tilting her chin up so I could look into those deep green eyes. "We're in this together at least as friends, I hope."

"Steve we're FAKE married," She replied tone flat.

"No, we're _l_ _egally_ married," I then moved out of her way grabbing the tubs of ice cream. "And since you answered my question I'll put away the ice cream my wife's so worried about."

"One trip to the grocery store and you're suddenly domestic now." She asked and I could hear the light humour that was missing before.

I continued placing in the frozen food items glancing over at her to watch as she worked on the cereal and canned food since I took up the fridge space. I was about to reply with a smart ass remark of my own when she said, "You think we could play a game?"

"What kind of game?"  _Game!? WE're in the middle of putting away the food woman!_ I mentally noted to give Sam the fifteen bucks I'd owe him for betting that women's minds did  **not** change every 2 seconds.

"Well married people know random things about one another so I thought we could play a something like truth or dare but without the dare." She paused and I nodded along to tell her I was listening. "We could call it the questions game. Each of us would take turns asking exactly one question. No follow-ups until your next turn. You must answer honestly no matter how weird, serious, or irrelevant the question seems."

"Alright," by the time she'd finished explaining we'd finished putting the food away, "Your game, you ask first."

"What does your tattoo mean?"

"Which one?"

"All of them, a wife should know these things." She replied picking up the plastic bags from the floor.

 _Don't look at her ass. Don't look at her ass._ I reminded myself before focusing on the question at hand, "Um... I have a bull on my left shoulder. It's a Zodiac sign just so you know. The word loyalty on my right shoulder once I retired from the army. The one on my collarbone-"

"Wait you have a tattoo on your collarbone? What could you possibly have tattooed there?"

I didn't know if she was mocking me or if she was really simply just shocked at the location. She just broke the rules of the game she just made up. "Only one." I reminded her.

"Fine then show me."

"What!?"

"You heard me, show me that tattoo. It's your collarbone you don't even have to take your shirt off to show me. I just want to see it."  _Was this what she was getting at? Me taking my clothes off? But she did say that I didn't have to take the shirt off so I could move it aside._ So that's what I did. A couple of my buttons popping open. I watched her study the words trying to figure out there meaning. Soon her hand came up slowly hovering over the tattoo itself. "Religious?"

"Not really but it helps me on those days when me or Bucky relapse," I said softly feeling the soft touch of her fingertips, she let out a low moan as while and I found myself chuckling at her. I moved my hands over to her hips letting my forehead rest ontop hers. "I was thinking... Why do you see this as a bad thing?"

"Wanting something that's so close yet too far away..." I thought she was probably joking with me having a laugh at the fact that I've only known her for a day but melt second her fingertips touch my chest. Then I remembered we were playing her Question Game a few minutes ago. "Do you think we should kiss."

I swear I heard her voice crack at that next question, "Do you think that will be on the test?" I think I meant it to be facetious but I squeezed her hips in anticipation. "More importantly, do you want me to kiss you?" Her response was to move the free hand she had to cup my cheek. Her hand was soft and cold, as I looked down at her again in a greedy desire I swore to myself that she looked like those angels my mother told me about everytime I had nightmares. I understood now why most mean sinned because god damned it this little thing was lust embodied.

 

**Ding Dong**

 

We froze in place like the weeping angels. (Doctor Who reference, and yes I watched it couldn't help it Sam practically strapped me down and forced me to marathon the whole damn thing)

 

**Ding Dong**

For god's sake, I'm going to murder whoever was at my door, "I should get that. You stay right here, I'm telling them to fuck off. If I take too long yell Soldier than some excuse." I said reluctantly pulling away from her perfect shape.

"You just like it when I call you Soldier." She said placing her hands on her hips where mine once rested small smirk playing across her face.

"Yes, I do ma'am. I'll be back."

 

**Ding Dong**

"I'll be just a moment," I yelled while backing away from the kitchen walking to the door. "This better be good," I mumbled opening the door to a blonde blur before I felt lips crashing on to mine. I held my hands up in a shocked surrender before recognising the kissing technique. There were arms trying to wrap themselves around my neck and a leg around my hip. Then something rubbed itself against my clothed half hard member and I pushed the person back. "Jesus Sharon! What the fuck!?"

"You liked it didn't you?" She said with a creepy smile on her lips while I tried to wipe the taste of hers from mine. "Oh, you're Steve's sister!" I turned then like I'd been slapped in the face and I saw her standing frozen in place. Her eyes now glassy with unshed tears.  _Fucking Sharon._ I thought getting ready to move towards Natasha when she jumped and sped down the hallway slamming a door shut. Either my room or the bathroom. "I wonder if she will be alright." Sharon said again with a shrug, "So you ready to continue that kiss for a bit before we have to go to Stark's-"

For once in my life, I put my hands on a lady without her consent. Not that Sharon at this point could be considered a lady. "No Sharon you need to get out. You need to stop this I'm done with our arrangement."

"but Stevie..."

"No that's it and Natasha is not my sister! She was about to be my girlfriend had you not came and sexually assaulted me! NOW GET AWAY FROM US!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was listening to Attention by Charlie Poth while listening to this so I apologise there was more Sharon. Poor Steve he finally figured out what he wanted and the Sharon hurricane just destroyed everything! Errr! Manipulative Sharon being kicked to the curb.
> 
> Go Steve.


	7. Piece by Piece

**Natasha POV**

I laid down on his bed a little while ago curled unto a tight ball, tears flowing down my cheeks. Part of me knew my reactions was overdramatic, but that was the logical part of my brain. The irrational part knows this hurt like a smack across the face. My heart ached this woman, Sharon, who had probably done that thousands of times. I couldn't get one kiss in before she threw herself back at him. I thought about it, I'd bolted they could be doing anything right now. I tried not to think about it but the thought was already there the two of them going at it like rabbits on the couch I sleep on. I felt sick but my body stayed, frozen like stone against his bed. 

The door opened, it was faint but I could hear it creak open. Maybe he left the condoms in here? That made sense right? No, the bitch probably carries packs on her. I thought Steve wasn't that kind of man but I'd seen better men fail that kind of trap. I notice the bed dip from another weight on it and my eyes shot open. There he is laying across from me clothes on, hair straight, blue eyes burning into me. "I'm sorry." Is the first thing he says and I look up at him quizzically. "I'm sorry she came and spoiled our moment, I probably should've gotten rid of her years ago... Bucky all but begged me to... I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner..."

"Didn't do it sooner?..." I croaked probably like a frog outside during the rain.

"She's gone," I watched his hand move following it with my eyes until it reached my cheek. His hand cups my cheek and his thumb wipe away my freshly fallen tears. "Now I told her you weren't my sister and that I was about to ask you to be my girlfriend. I still want to kiss you, and I hope you know that I didn't start the one with Sharon."

"I'm ruining your life, aren't I?"

"No Natasha your not..."

"But you were happier at the restaurant," I argued. 

"If I was honest, I wasn't happy back then Natasha."

I chuckled nervously rubbing under my eyes roughly, "You make it sound like it happened years ago not yesterday."

"It feels like forever and an instant with you." I didn't reply to him, I merely shifted until my face was pressed against his chest. I sighed once his arms slipped around my shoulders and small of my back. I felt his lips pressed against my head, "I made a vow to you. To have and to hold, for better or worse, to cherish and love... I think that was the first promise I broke and it's one, no one should break."

"Steve..." 

I moved in his arms nervously looking back up to see his intense blue eyes staring back at me. "You know I still want that kiss but I'll refrain myself because it's bad enough I have to taste her on my lips you don't need to as well. So since you have me here and we can't possibly cuddle on empty stomachs, what does my wife want?"

"Fake wife." I sad moving out of his embrace which was quite hard because everything felt cold away from him.

"Then lets change that," He followed me up his hands finding their way to mine, "You are my real wife. We will grow old together, I'll get to love you for all that time."

"They could still take me away."

"Then my happy ass is going to Russia because where you go I go." I almost smiled but before I knew it he picked me up off the bed. Instinctively my arms and legs went around his large frame so I wouldn't be dropped. "Now dinner you and me, what are we having?"

"You could take me to that Greek restaurant," I said bitterly laying my head on his shoulder.

"If I was going to do something like that I'd tell you to put on your most revealing dress and go show you off at Stark's party." He told me flatly.

"Okay," I said basing my reason for wanting to go on the look Sharon would have when I walked in with Steve. He moved towards the bathroom placing me back down on my feet.

"Grab your bag and go into the room to change I'll be in the bathroom washing the taste of Sharon out of my mouth." I moved taking my bag and his Army shirt with me into the room.

 _Shit, we're actually doing this._ I thought unzipping the suitcase for the second time today. I started then digging through for my clubbing dress, it wasn't there.  _Damn it!_ I mentally cursed, course this is what I got for not packing my own bag. So instead of the red tight dress with a sheer black lace cover, I'd have to stick with a short flowy everyday dress. At least it was low cut enough to the point of which I wouldn't have to wear a bra. Settling for the black one I take everything off before putting the dress on cleaning up my mess. I unzip a different part of the suitcase looking through the four pairs of shoes Bucky packed for me. First my ballet shoes, then my favourite converse, my black flats and high heels.  _Because black goes with everything._  I grab the heels slipping them over my feet.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the bedroom door, "Come in, Steve."

"Alright," he opened the door moving towards the closet, "I'll change and we go?"

I nod moving out pulling the travel bag of cosmetics, I was thankful Bucky remembered to stuff in there, walking over to the bathroom. I'd been told that I didn't need makeup dozens of times before so I just skipped to my hair. I grabbed a small section from the underside of my hair and the base of my neck and started braiding it up and around my head until it circled around like one of someone's headbands. I used diamond flowered bobby pins to pin it in place while adding decoration to my braid. My red hair was already in naturally loose waves so I studied myself in the mirror. I looked like a widow maker.  _Sharon's nightmare dressed like a daydream._

* * *

 

Steve cleaned up good, he was in a suit without a tie. A couple of the top buttons were undone giving me a side peak at his tattoo from my seat in the car. I couldn't help but stare my teeth abusing my lower lip trying to control the noises that wanted to escape from my throat. "We should come up with a phrase to tell the other we want to leave." He said and I turned my head to face out the window so fast so he wouldn't catch me staring.

"How about I just tell you I want to leave with some excuse? Or we just sneak away?" I suggested toying with my ring, "We should probably take these off if we're going in with the cover story of just newly girlfriend and boyfriend."

"We could make up a sap story about soulmates or true loves to explain the rings. Hell, they could be promise rings, Tony thinks I'm Christian enough for that to work."

"I don't think so you just casually slipped in a 'hell' right before talking about being Christian," I said looking over to see him smile.

"You're right but we're keeping the rings."

* * *

 

 

We'd arrived at the party a couple hours ago and Sharon wasn't there to my disappointment, but I found my way to a corner talking with this nice woman named Pepper Potts. She was blonde from what I could tell in the dark colour lit room, but unlike Sharon, she was unworldly kind and had a brain in her head. "Sorry, Stark likes out partying himself."

"He reminds me of the Great Gaspy. Egotistical and rich enough to throw parties every weekend."

"Don't tell him that I don't want him to get any ideas." I nodded promising not to tell. "Your hair looks great who did it?"

"I did," I yelled over the now booming music.

"That's a first." She said leading us further away from the speakers, "Most people have hairdressers do that."

"Yeah well, I came here on a whim to make someone jealous," I said picking up a glass from a platter passing us by taking a small sip of it.

"Then why are you talking to me?" she asked arching one of her brows.

I chuckled softly, "Because I don't think she's here."

"She?"

"My fiance's ex. She invited us thinking I was his sister."

"When you say fiance do you mean that wall of muscle you walked in with?" I nodded confirming her suspicions drinking more of the bubbly liquid. "The one who's walking over here like he's ready to throw you over his shoulder and take you somewhere secluded?"

"What?!" I gasped feeling someone take my glass from me, probably Pepper, then I see him coming towards me. Towards me with a follower. I growl and turn to look at a missing woman before looking back at him and he's inches away from me. "You ready to go home?"

"No." He said voice low and husky, "You just forgot that Sharon was coming... And I was going to show you off."

"Then pull me onto the dance floor."

"I never learned how..." He said and his hard gaze softened a bit.

"Its club dancing, not 1940s swing dancing you'll be fine," I said grabbing his hand dragging him to a clear area where I stopped pulling his chest flesh against my back. I lead his hands around my torso starting to sway with him until we matched the same beat. Once we were in sync I turned in his arms snaking mine to the back of his head then back down to his biceps. "All you need to do is make sure I don't fall." After I told him that my grip on his upper arms tightened and I threw my upper body back moving in a half circle around him to test the waters. In response, I ground my hips against him. 

No more words are exchanged as we start rocking against each other and I almost lose my focus, so I pull away quickly. But he rebuffs grabbing my wrists and I'm pulled back in raising my arms up while his slide down my body. I'm lost in him, this moment, what we're doing, I even forget about Sharon. We start grinding again and I bring my hands to settle softly on his cheeks. His fingers knead into my hips and I'm sure I'll have bruises on them but I couldn't care less about that. I leaned up pulling him down for the kiss that was stolen from me earlier. I can't think only feel. Those firm lips grazing my own and the electricity flowing through every part of us that touched.  

I then I feel it his knee wedged between my legs. Then I remember I forgot... "No panties? Such a naughty wife you are..." He whispers in my ear and I grind down against his knee. "We should probably stop..."

"Steve," I whine turning so I could rub my ass against him instead.

"I want to go slow."

"Too late for that you already married me."

"Please, I don't want to mess this up with sex right now." He pulled away dragging me back to the car and now coming down from my high I could see his point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was some dirty, dirty dancing! I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comments below!


	8. *BONUS BUCKY*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: "Please, I don't want to mess this up with sex right now." He pulled away dragging me back to the car and now coming down from my high I could see his point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the late updates! I made a promise not to post anything new until January 8th. So I'm giving you a bonus Bucky Chapter as well as the normal Steve one. Hope you like this double post.

**Bucky POV**

It was six am, so I simply unlocked Steve's door and let myself in expecting to find a certain redhead curled on the couch. Instead, I was surprised to find a quiet untouched house but still, I walked through towards the kitchen finding a huge lump in Steve's bed. I walked casually over to his room ready to through a pillow at him and ask where Natasha went when the bedsheets shifted to find a small bundle cuddled up to Steve's said and thankfully this time she was dressed and didn't have that god awful blonde hair. I slowly backed up choking the laughter back as to not wake the sleeping couple and actually got back to the kitchen to make coffee and tea.

"You got quieter," a groggy light voice said behind me and I jumped back in surprise.

"Nope but you haven't lost your touch," I replied moving back to my original task.

"Sorry, I'm late James..." She said yawning into her hand.

"You're not just go get something else on your in your black party dress still." And with that, the small angel waddled away into the bedroom again. 

 

* * *

 

 

About ten minutes later she emerged again taking one of the teacups into her hand. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and she'd put on Steve's Army shirt with some leggings this time.  _Thank you for that Nat_. I thought moving over to pull her chair out for her. "Steve's Army shirt again?"

I said smirking at my freshly woken up friend. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I was just making an observation. I was also planning on asking you what you wanted for breakfast and was taking you and Steve to your old apartment to get the rest of your minimal items."

"Really?" 

"Yep, kiddo," I said opening the cupboards to find a fully stocked pantry. "What happened here?"

"We went shopping," She told me dismissively taking a couple more sips of her tea.

"You got Steve to go  _shopping?_ " I asked looking over at the redhead again.

"Yeah..." She said looking around the kitchen in confusion.

"Женщина-Иисус!" (Jesus Woman!) I said turning to open the fridge. "Ты чертовски чудотворец!" (You're a fucking miracle worker!)

"Как так?" (How so?)

"What are you two talking about?" Came another groggy voice from my old friend next to me.

"You want to know learn Russian," I told him diving in to grab eggs, bacon, and milk.

"What are you making us for breakfast?" Natasha asked me again.

"French toast, eggs, and bacon..." I said continuing to work at a fast pace. "She's wearing your Army shirt again Steve..."

"Shut up!" He said and I felt a punch to my side. 

 

_ Haha, you wish buddy... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I didn't write during the holidays which is why I'm giving you the new chapters about a month later and I apologise so since this is my best-known piece I'm giving you the extra Bucky POV as well as the normal chapter later today.


	9. Ordinary World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: "Please, I don't want to mess this up with sex right now." He pulled away dragging me back to the car and now coming down from my high I could see his point.
> 
> Bonus Bucky PREVIOUSLY: "What are you making us for breakfast?" Natasha asked me again.  
> "French toast, eggs, and bacon..." I said continuing to work at a fast pace. "She's wearing your Army shirt again Steve..."  
> "Shut up!" He said and I felt a punch to my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I decided to go with a Natasha POV so next chapter will follow Steve.

**Natasha POV**

I woke up cocooned in a warm little heaven I almost thought it was a dream until I opened my eyes looking over at Steve. I smiled to myself letting my hand raise ghosting my fingers over his cheek. It was then when I noticed how childishly beautiful, not in the sense that he was a child, but in the way that a child looks at the world through untainted eyes. 

It was then my brain started waking up and I recoiled my hand rolling over and out of the bed. I sighed hearing the light cabinet closings followed by the tap of cups on a counter, Bucky must be here already. I thought climbing my way out of the bed using the small morning light to guide my way across the room. I spared a glance back at Steve to make sure my absence hadn't woken him up then I looked down because I couldn't remember the last time I was worried like this.

Worse I couldn't remember the last time I opened my eyes to see the world as beautiful...

 

* * *

 

 

I looked over at Bucky and Steve acting like close brothers with inner secrets. One including the Army shirt I changed into a few moments ago, not that I hadn't overheard that one...  _but they don't know that._ I smiled to myself watching Barnes start to make breakfast while trying to shoo Steve out of his way. "What about the Army shirt?"  _It wouldn't hurt to hear them tell me though._

_Shut up ego!_

_Never._

 

With that my internal debate started and ended, "Just that Steve doesn't let just-Oi!" Bucky tried explaining before Steve elbowed his side. 

"just Oi?" I asked turning to face the both of them.

"Nothing!" Steve said moving over to finally sit down across from me that the roundtable.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me then we should play the game some more," I said coyly just an excuse to grill  _both_ of them about Steve.

"Why so you can trick him into telling you?" Steve said looking between me and Bucky.

"I promise not to ask him and we should learn more about each other." I plead pouting my lower lip. 

"Fine, explain the rules..." Steve said getting up to pour himself some coffee.

"Alright James, you will be playing the Question Game with me and Steve. The rules are simple we will each take turns asking a question only one question per turn. No follow-ups. You also must answer all questions with complete honesty no matter how emotional, irrelevant, serious, or bonkers the question is. You'll go first since it's your first time playing." I said waddling over to look at what he was adding to make the breakfast start smelling so sweet.

"Alright did you two go on a date?" Bucky asked and I turned to look at Steve for the answer.

"We went to Stark's party," Steve replied moving past the two of us.  _That means it wasn't a date then?_ "So we didn't exactly have a proper first date though our wedding could count as one..."  _Forgiven._ I thought biting my lower lip moving over towards Steve.

"Do I get a first date? A proper one sometime soon?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Yes, my turn..." He said and I moved myself onto Steve's lap wrapping my arms around his waist unable to stop smiling. "How long have you and Bucky known each other."

"Almost a year." We both answered and I giggling again resting my head on his shoulder.

"My turn again," Bucky asked turning around with the skillet in hand.


	10. HELP!

I will delete this once the next chapter is posted but I want your help while I have my writer's block. Number and answer the questions in the comments because this Fanfiction is as much yours as it is mine and I want to hear your ideas.

 

1)What should Bucky's next question in the game be?

 

2)Should Steve take Bucky's advice and ask Nat about her scars during the Question Game,  **OR** Should Steve ask once he actually sees said scars on her back?

 

3)What do you think Natasha's secret/reason for leaving Russia is? (I already have this planned out but I love hearing your theories)

 

4)Who loves the Natasha/Steve fluff?  **Writer raises a hand.**

 

5)What should I write their first date as?

 

For those of you who answer these in the comments, I thank you for helping me through this.


	11. Little Steve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: "Almost a year." We both answered and I giggling again resting my head on his shoulder.
> 
> "My turn again," Bucky asked turning around with the skillet in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your previous comments I do appreciate them all. I know I said I'd post by January 20th but life happens so I apologise.
> 
> This chapter's shout out goes to 'I Love Romanogers'

**Steve POV**

I watched the game both from the inside and out. On the outside, we seemed like the golden trio Bucky always told me about from a series called "Harry Potter." Though from inside I saw it we were a bunch of misfits that found each other despite the odds. If I closed my eyes could see us frozen in time, Buck flipping the bacon on the stove, Nat on my lap looking at me with that million dollar smile, and me along for the ride.  _A Year. A year I didn't know I missed._  

"Steve?" I heard his voice say and my eyes were open on him, "You gonna answer my question bud?"

"What question?" I asked while Nat moved off my lap and it took all my strength not to pull her back down onto my lap again.

"Well, clearly you didn't hear me say breakfast was done..." Bucky said handing a plate over towards me. "And my question was what you plan was for your first date? I mean nows the time to tell me because I and Natasha and give you pointers. Since I'm the expert and she is the other half to this date."

"Ohh... I hadn't planned that far... I have ideas no doubt but... yeah..."

Natasha, on the other hand, was strangely silent letting us talk. _Actually, it was just mostly me rambling on._  I felt almost put on the spot looking over at her, I'd only planned out one first date in high school and was stood up anyways. Ever since then first dates weren't an issue because I was too skinny for girls to take a second glance at me back then and now most girls stopped to just undress me with their eyes after freshman year of college. "You know you don't have to make it too romantic right?" I heard her say and I stopped rambling to look over at her quietly eating a piece of bacon with her fingers.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her strangely Bucky moving carefully around me.

"I mean you don't need to worry about expensive restaurants, or cooking a huge feast for a picnic, that kind of stuff... Plus married couples don't do that unless it's some anniversary." she said pausing to collect her thoughts, "I'd honestly would rather stay in with you and just watch a movie anyways." 

I nodded dumbly moving over to finish making my plate forgetting about the rest of the game we were currently playing. 

 

_Nice one._

_Shut up._

_If only._

_I hate you._

_But I'm you._

_No, you're a voice in my head._

_True but you still fucked that up._

_Next time give me advice._

_Aye, Aye Captain!_

_Don't start._

 

I thought mentally debating with myself while moving to sit down at the table. "What's he doing?" Nat asked leaving over towards Bucky unsure of something.

My friend looked over at me, "probably mentally kicking his own ass."

"What does that mean?"

"He does it whenever... he thinks he's done something stupid... I surprised he doesn't do it more often..." he said between bites of food.

"You two talking as though I'm not here?" I asked looking between the two of them. 

"Always," She replied with a charming smirk.

"The lights were out so we thought no one was home," Buck said, in response, I kick his leg under the table. "Owch bud I get the hint." He said moving his hand to rub his shin under the table. "Next time you hit me I'll start telling her about little Steve!" Bucky warned me to which I just smiled.

"Little Steve? Who's 'Little Steve'?" She asked.

 


End file.
